


【黑真】如果我遇到你我会对你说什么

by Nebiim1231



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 22341words, AND MADE FOR EACH OTHER, And they just met, Drinking blood, For Mahiru's birthday 2018, In every world kuromahi will always meet each other, Kuro is just Kuro, M/M, Mahiru is a college student, Nebiim的黑真, alternative universe, hint for other characters in Servamp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebiim1231/pseuds/Nebiim1231
Summary: 一个无聊的故事，一段无趣的人生。直到有一天，他遇到了某个人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是城田真昼2018年的生日贺文。  
> 老福特一直动不动就和谐，不得已只能把黑真文慢慢地搬到这里来了。原地址：http://nebiim.lofter.com/post/1d04d7c2_eeaedb67

 

今天是周六真是太好了。

 

城田真昼在床上翻了个身，睁开惺忪的睡眼时，他对着手机显示的时间发出了由衷的庆幸。

 

大学的生活很累，比起过去他所听到和想象过的都要忙碌许多。课业的要求，学生会的责任，还有课外兼职，即使是从小到大一直习惯于包揽下一切麻烦事的真昼本人，在这些事务碰巧一同压下来时也不免感到了吃力。在学年初，他常常在回到家草草地吃饭洗澡后就一头栽倒在床上睡得不省人事。对了，还要加上他至今依旧改不了的助人为乐的习惯。

 

现在是七月，假日时光开始了。高中生的暑假只需要担心到最后一天时能否搞定暑期作业，而大学生的暑假则包括了需要时不时往图书馆跑以应付研究课题的任务和导师布置的专题报告。高中时期一向不错的国语成绩让真昼在顺利地考入大学后进入了文学部，不久后他的演讲才能获得了导师的挖掘，投入在大学的时间占据了他现在的生活的很大比重。

 

因为喜欢和不同的人打交道，真昼在大学遇到了许多有趣的新朋友，课后会和他们一起出去玩，虽然他自己不太在意是玩什么。但因为他平日太过于忙碌，同时为了免去非必要的宿舍费用，他需要每天往返于独自一人生活的家中，所以能与朋友接触与交往的时间并不太多，大多只停留在泛泛之交的程度。比起大多数大学生丰富的社交生活来，真昼的生活可以说是简单而朴素，或者是被看作为单调的。

 

在缓慢脱离睡意的过程中，沉沉的疲劳感也随之攀上了他的身体，他很累，因为昨天是地狱星期五，但这也没关系了，因为现在是周六，他暂时不必被学业的压力折磨，只需要去打工就好。

 

因为努力的性格，即使并非顶尖，真昼的成绩也从来都不成问题。在和徹叔叔仔细地商量后，他当年还是决定去读大学。在学费方面，男孩婉拒了叔叔想要继续全额承担的慷慨。真昼想要开始逐渐自食其力，多年独立生活的经历使得他早已不再是个孩子。如今，他终于可以在经济方面也开始慢慢独立起来。

 

没有人可以让你依赖和陪伴你一辈子，他早已习惯独自一人，叔叔这些年来为他所做的一切都已经足够让他感激万分的了。

 

开始做兼职后，真昼更加体会到了叔叔平日工作的辛苦。不过，他并不讨厌工作，他喜欢自己的时间被各种安排占满的充实感，因此被大学的朋友们戏称为“工作狂”。虽然有时会忙过头，但对他来说，这也比独自一人无所事事地待在家里对着电视发呆要好。在那种时候，他总会有一种连时间都仿佛被冻住了一样的荒芜感。

 

通常，在生物钟的作用下，真昼7点左右就会苏醒，离9点整的上班时间还有所余裕，他可以悠闲地完成早晨的例行公事，比如今天。

 

7点。干脆利落地从床上坐起，真昼咯吱咯吱地伸展完四肢后走出卧室，阳光照射的寂静室内终于响起一些小小的动静。

 

7点30分。洗漱和换衣服的准备工作完成，早餐时间。

 

在餐桌旁坐下时，真昼检查了一下他的手机。昨晚到家时，他仍然忙于和教授以及同一研究小组的同学来回发着讯息和邮件，最后不小心窝在沙发上睡着了。凌晨被夜晚的凉意冻醒后，才关掉早已不知道在播什么内容的电视，迷迷糊糊地爬上床。

 

检查完毕，他松了口气，一边庆幸昨晚困到睡着的自己没有犯下诸如错别字或是胡言乱语之类的低级错误，一边继续吃着昨天晚餐剩下的食物。只为自己一个人做饭的生活，时常导致他不得不赶在保质期结束前消耗掉那些从超市抢购回来的特价商品。

 

8点。准备午餐便当，做家事。

 

进行小规模的打扫，真昼清点冰箱和食物柜的存货后，决定在下班后再去一下超市，毕竟每天都吃着同样的东西的感觉并不好受。

 

8点30分。拽了拽双肩包的肩带，真昼拎上午餐盒迈出家门。刚锁上公寓的门一转过身，他就被直直倾泻而下的日光晃到了眼。

 

真是不错的天气啊。

 

浅蓝的晴空中漂浮着淡若无物的薄云，随着时不时划过天际的飞机留下几道洁白的痕迹，而灿烂的太阳让这一切都蒙上了一层金色的光晕。

 

真昼喜欢晴天，夏日的晴天虽然会有些炎热，但明媚的阳光会使他情绪高涨，连同衣物布料摩擦皮肤的柔软触感都令人心生愉悦。

 

_If i walk, would you run?_

__

_If i stop, would you come?_

 

微扬嘴角，他轻哼着工作时听过的某首不知名的歌，步伐轻快地投入到暖融融的阳光之中。

 

_If i say you're the one, would you believe me?_

_If i ask you to stay, would you show me the way?*_

 

又是寻常的一天。

 

每一天，每一天，堆积起来的时间，一一被忙着要去做的事填满，在城田真昼18年的人生中是再平凡不过的日子。

 

大多数人都是这样的吧，他也从未想过自己的人生是否会有其他夸张超展开的可能性。

 

“早上好。”

 

“早安。”

 

“早！”

 

离上班时间还剩10分钟时，真昼站在咖啡厅的门前，推开玻璃门时清脆的铃铛声摇曳而起。他在车站前兼职的咖啡厅离家不远。在与同一班值勤的同事们打完招呼后，他进入了休息室，在换衣服的过程中则继续回想着在路上不期而遇的那只猫。

 

那是一只纯色的黑猫，娇小的身躯有些脏兮兮的，脖子上也空空荡荡，没有任何身份所属的标记，明显是一只野猫。它略微低伏着身体，迈着小小的步子沿着他身旁的围栏走过时，细长的尾巴有一下没一下地随着步伐小幅度摇摆，那从容不迫的姿态引得真昼忍不住回头看了好几眼。

 

都市传说中一直流传着一种真假难辨的说法：在夜晚遇到黑猫是不祥之兆。

 

而现在是白天，反过来的话，说不定就是幸运的意思？

 

至于正是那只吸引走他全部注意力的小黑猫恰巧让他及时地停下了脚步，堪堪避过被急速失控的车撞上的不幸，是真昼在后来听到由近及远的尖锐刹车声时才意识到的。

 

也许今天真的是我的幸运日。

 

心有余悸地僵在原地，真昼目送着黑猫那远去的悠闲背影，心底一阵蠢蠢欲动。

 

毋庸置疑，真昼一直都很清楚自己是坚定的猫派，虽然小狗狗什么的也非常可爱，但是猫咪似乎对他有一种天生的奇妙吸引力，只要看到了就根本移不开视线的那种。

 

真昼不是没有考虑过要养猫，曾经放学后他也常常去宠物店徘徊。记忆中，他离拥有一只猫最近的时刻也许是高中时某一天放学后的下午，他已经不记得那天到底发生了什么，只记得那对他来说并不算美好的一天，他的情绪有些低落，低着头沿着雷打不动的回家路线独自踱步。

 

直到那一刻，他的出现。

 

那一刻，他有些缥缈的目光突然鬼使神差地穿过了眼前熙熙攘攘的人群，一眼望见前方倒在路边的一只小黑猫。在思考之前，身体已经行动了起来。真昼匆忙地从行人中挤了过去，赶到小猫的身边，小心翼翼地抱起那只似乎在瑟瑟发抖的小东西。

 

他把它带回了家，仔细地检查了一下身上的伤后，用干净的布把它洗得干干净净，再给它戴上了一个金色的铃铛。但是，第二天当他放学回家后，那个他还没来得及取名字的小家伙已经踪影全无。

 

不知道它后来怎么样了呢？有没有好好吃饭呢？有没有再受伤？

 

真昼难掩失落，但果然还是希望它一切都好。

 

这么想来，这也是今天早上当他看到一只相似的猫时忍不住驻足停留的原因之一吧，虽然几年后的今天，除了对方是一只黑猫以外，其他的细节他都不太记得请了。

 

对不起，当时没能帮到你。

 

即使知道这几乎不可能是同一只猫，真昼的心头还是忍不住浮现出这样的想法。

 

然而，当他曾经对叔叔提起想养猫时，万万没想到对方会提起另一个让他有些茫然的话题。

 

“真昼，如果觉得孤单寂寞的话，不如干脆找个女朋友怎么样？”

 

“啊？”

 

徹叔叔对他竖起了大拇指，身为侄子的他大脑思路却完全跟不上对方的。养猫和找女朋友有什么关联？为什么明明已经独自生活这么多年了，他的叔叔近来却越来越热衷于对他提起有关恋爱的话题？

 

“虽然我知道，我们家的真昼生活自理能力非常厉害，完全不需要别人来照顾，但是有个人陪伴的话也是很好的吧？现在真昼也长成一个大人了，是时候可以慢慢考虑起这种问题了吧？”

 

不不不，我还只是个孩子，还没到谈恋爱的时候，更没有到可以和人同居的时候。

 

只有每当这种时候，真昼就很想这么说。但他知道叔叔是为了他好，而他不忍用这种狡辩来让关心他的人失望。

 

其实，他确实已经到了合法的年龄。

 

真昼回想了一下，高中时期的他虽然没有像初中时那样参加田径社的社团活动，变成回家社的他依旧一点都没有闲下来。作业，校园文化活动，和朋友出去玩，回家做家事，按部就班的，也够他忙活的了，根本没有时间去考虑这些事，虽然同班的男孩子们倒是整天嚷嚷着想要女朋友。这么想来，高中时没有什么让他印象深刻的事，他的青春期果然是一成不变的simple生活啊。

 

唯一打破了计划的变故是，在毕业的那一天，有一个女孩子向他表白了。对，真昼自己也对此感到了无比震惊，鉴于他平时并没有特别亲近的女孩子，大家都是普通同学交往的距离。只是在班级活动的时候，他和这个叫作铃原的女孩有时会被分在同一组，课下交流在围绕着活动内容的基础上会变得稍微多一些，他曾经帮对方缝补过临时破掉的裙子，那个时候教室里有出现过同学起哄他们是情侣的状况。

 

除了青春期自带的对这类话题的害羞和尴尬之外，真昼只是一笑而过，反而更担心这种玩笑会不会对女孩子造成困扰，结果没想到毕业的时候对方居然鼓起勇气向他告白了。

 

铃原是一个甜美可爱的女孩，性格温顺，容易害羞，某种意义上来说是一个理想的女朋友形象。

 

对他人一向难以说“不”的真昼面红耳赤，手足无措，在思考了几分钟后他还是认真而慎重地拒绝了。其实，在大脑思考之前，他的心中已经有了答案。

 

人是无法欺骗自己的，喜欢是勉强不来的。接受确实是一个无害的选项，他们可以尝试从朋友做起，但是在他没有相同心意的情况下，这样的轻率在未来只会给对方造成更大的伤害吧。

 

对于叔叔提出的建议，真昼其实并不反感，也许他甚至曾经偷偷地抱有过向往。有另一个人进入他的生活，心意相通的两人一起分享生活中的点点滴滴，这听起来就是一件很美好的事。但是，这种重要的感情，他还是想留给那个会让他产生爱慕与珍视的重要之人。在那个人出现之前，他真的不想勉强。

 

至于，那个人是谁，在某一天是否会出现，真昼不得而知。他连自己喜欢什么样的类型这种问题也从未考虑过，只是简单地觉得如果那个人出现了的话，他就一定会意识到的吧。

 

就是这么simple。

 

早餐时间是咖啡厅的高峰时期，鱼贯而入的人们让真昼回过神来，无暇再去思考此类少年维特的烦恼，他专心致志地投入到工作之中。能停下来喘口气时，美好的午餐时间终于到来了。真昼打开午餐盒后，一如既往地收获了同事们夹杂着羡慕与敬佩的叹息声，特别是从第一天她们得知他的便当并非是女朋友做的而是他自己亲手制作之后。

 

“每天看起来都这么好吃！”

 

“将来和真昼君结婚的人一定很幸福吧。”

 

“真昼君看起来就很适合穿围裙啊。”

 

被夸奖包围的男孩有些脸红。

 

结婚，对现在的他而言是遥不可及的事。

 

现在在大学里和打工的咖啡店里，即使同期和同事中有很多女孩子，但依旧没有让他特别在意的。

 

相比之下，他去养只猫这件事还更现实一点。

 

叮铃，叮铃。

 

玻璃门被推开。

 

“城田，你相信吸血鬼的存在吗？”

 

被突然发问时，真昼正细细地在一杯拿铁的表面上制作着拉花，被冷不防出声的店长吓了一跳，手一滑差点毁了他的小猫图案。

 

“唔哇！店、店长先生，怎么突然问起这个？”

 

护住咖啡杯，真昼疑惑地望向在吧台边坐下的店长，想起对方之前是去给固定的合作伙伴白之汤温泉旅馆送货了。此刻，对方正指着远处音量不高的液晶显示屏向他发问。顺着手指的方向望去，真昼这才注意到上面正播放着午间突发新闻，他不由自主地停下了手里的动作。

 

“前方发来的最新消息，一名大学生在站前町遭遇不明暴徒的袭击，现已紧急送往最近的医院进行治疗，警方已控制现场。据目击者称，犯人……”

 

“诶？！这个，难道就发生在附近吗？！”

 

“对啊，我刚正巧路过，那里挤满了人，”店长擦了擦额头的汗，皱着脸，挥舞着手臂比划了一下，“在场有看到的人说，犯人好像是用牙齿攻击的，一口咬开了那个大学生的脖子，那个倒霉的孩子流了好多好多血。”

 

“好可怕……”

 

光是想象一下那个场面就令人不寒而栗。

 

眼前仿佛逼真无比地浮现出铺天盖地的血色，真昼突然感觉到午餐盒里的食物失去了吸引力。

 

那个大学生还好吗？

 

“警方说可能是逃逸的精神病人的过激行为，但是周围有人说那家伙的牙很像是传说中的吸血鬼。”

 

皱起眉，真昼沉吟着啜饮了一口咖啡，浑然不觉白色的奶泡沾上了嘴角。

 

“果然还是警方的说法比较正常吧……”

 

吸血鬼？

 

他还真的不太相信这种存在于传说中的超自然怪物会真实地存在，不管怎么想都存在着诸多与现代社会脱节的地方。如果真的存在的话，为什么没有留下任何实质的证据呢？即使有人声称他们曾亲眼所见，那些言论的可信度也充满了值得被质疑的漏洞。

 

此外，他也一直不太能理解人们对于吸血鬼啦狼人啦之类的怪物的狂热兴趣，无论是希望自己能转变为他们的其中一员也好，又或者是如同某些愚蠢的爱情小说中与这种这些被描绘得强大而多情的非人类生物展开一段浪漫的恋爱也好。对于此类不切实际的美好幻想，真昼一直都体会不到其中的魅力所在。按照常理来考虑，他只会觉得可怕而已。

 

如果，你在某天突然遇到了吸血鬼，你会做出什么样的反应？

 

这种问题有什么意义吗？第一反应绝对是要逃走啊，不然一定会被袭击的吧。根据吸血鬼的本能，人类是他们的食物啊喂。即使吸血鬼可能偶尔会一时兴起想要和自己的食物玩耍一下，但是谁有胆子敢和吸血鬼谈恋爱啊。

 

仿佛是要甩掉这种荒谬的设想，他猛地摇了摇头。

 

首先，吸血鬼是不可能存在的啦。即使真的存在，对于一直过着普通人生活的他来说也像是另一个世界的事，宛如两条永不相交的平行线。

 

咖啡的褐色表面倒映出了真昼的面孔，那只乳白色的小猫早已融入其中，化为唇齿间淡淡的醇香。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

* 出自Asher Book: <Try>。


	2. Chapter 2

 

真昼是从高中开始接触咖啡的，虽然他一开始觉得苦涩难忍，不能理解为什么会有人喜欢喝这种玩意来虐待自己，但随着时间的流逝，他竟然渐渐地对这种余韵悠长的味道上了瘾，开始觉得果汁才是甜腻得不切实际。在进入大学后，变本加厉的压力让他更加离不开这种能让他保持充沛的精力到亢奋的饮品，而这也是他选择来到咖啡厅打工的原因之一。

 

午休的时间一晃而过，中午的拿铁成为了下午的燃料。不知不觉间，时钟徐徐地走着，手机的闹钟振动起来时，真昼正面带笑容地送走了当班期间的最后一位客人。松了口气，他伸展着有些酸疼的腰背，解下了围裙，收拾东西准备离开。

 

“城田，稍等一下。”

 

“在，店长先生？”

 

在走出店门之前，被店长叫住的事是真昼所没有预料到的，而更令他意外的是对方递来的一个精巧的纸盒，上面印着的这家咖啡店的精美logo正在向他微笑。

 

“城田，今天是你的生日吧，生日快乐。”

 

“诶？！啊，对、对哦，今天是我的生日！”

 

今天……没错，是今天！我竟然完全没有印象……

 

“你这孩子，怎么连自己的生日都不记得？”

 

“哈、哈哈，那个，请问，店长是怎么知道的？”

 

“你的入职资料上明明白白地写着啊，忘记了吗？”

 

“啊，说的也是呢。”

 

“快收下吧。虽然按照规定，平时没卖完的食物是不能让员工带走的，但是今天是你生日，就破例一下。”

 

“啊，嗯，好的。真是太感谢您了，店长先生！”

 

“好了好了，你快走吧，不然一会儿要下雨了。”

 

“好的，再次感谢您。下周见，店长先生。”

 

仍处于懵逼中的真昼呆呆地收下了礼物，他刚跨出店门，裤袋里的手机就轻轻地振动了一下。动作有些机械地拿出手机，他盯着亮起来的屏幕。

 

“来自城田徹：

 

真昼，祝你生日快乐，抱歉这次又不能陪你一起度过了。礼物已经在路上了，晚上大概可以到。好好享受，过一个美妙的生日吧。下周我可能会回来住一两天。”

 

真昼站在原地愣了几秒才回神。

 

我的生日……吗？

 

今天是生日这件事他完全忘记了，即使早上看到日期是7月7日也没有察觉。不过，虽然他不记得了，但至少叔叔还记得他的生日呢。

 

回复完讯息，他收起手机，抬头眺望着愈渐阴沉的天空。上午和中午明明还是光照充沛的明朗晴天，临近他下班时寒意骤降，现在竟淅淅沥沥地下起了零星小雨，夏天的天气真是喜怒无常极了。

 

从包中拿出常备的单人伞，他沿着商店街湿滑的路面缓缓走着。

 

既然今天是生日的话，晚饭干脆就在外面解决吧？在这种特殊的日子，“不想一个人待着”的想法就会变得格外的强烈。

 

走着走着，真昼又改变了主意。

 

还是算了吧。

 

只有一个人的话，不管吃什么都容易吃不完，太浪费了。而那种一人定食的餐厅，往往都还没他自己做的饭好吃。虽然物欲淡薄的他并不缺钱，但生活在某些时刻会突发一些难以预料的事，在那种情况下，钱永远都不嫌多。小时候曾亲眼目睹的那场巨大的悲剧，让真昼失去了相依为命的母亲，也让他早早地意识到命运的无端。

 

一年一次的生日，这个日子会让他格外地思念自己的母亲。

 

话说回来，他今天差点遭遇了和妈妈一样的事吧，如果没有那只猫的话，简直不堪设想……

 

真昼永远不会忘记那种触感。血，是这么温热的东西，与鲜红的颜色带给人的感觉一样。这些温暖的生命液体从他的指缝间缓缓流逝，如同血脉相连之人的生命。用双手颤颤巍巍地抱住渐渐失去温度的母亲的身体，但年幼弱小的他挽留不了任何东西。

 

失去母亲，对他而言，意味着家被夺走了，整个世界停止了运转。那时的真昼不知道该怎么办，他还那么小，就失去了他的全部，只能无助地蜷缩在失去的阴影中。徹叔叔接纳了他，让他不至于流离失所，但他还是什么都不想做，什么都没有动力去做。他找不到一个理由去做任何事，他的整个生命都失去了意义。

 

连同生日，在母亲去世后，也变成了会唤起他悲伤记忆的日子。

 

后来，真昼长大了，他慢慢地铸就了某种屏障。望着镜中的自己，伴随着身体的成长，每一年自己的外貌都在发生着细微的变化。而这在他看来没有任何区别，因为他的内核还是一成不变的。

 

他的时间静止了。

 

时隔久远，现在的真昼已经不太能回忆得起最初那绝望地只想要坠落的日子。如今，他已经可以重新地活下去，甚至成为一个能够帮助他人的人。

 

只是，他不再渴求任何东西和任何人，而这不是什么重要的事，因为这就是他的生活。

 

不知不觉间，雨停了。

 

收起伞，真昼的眼角余光内忽然进入了某个非常夺人眼球的东西。

 

唔哇，这还真是厉害。

 

平常一直走的路此时正被一辆停放着的高级私家车所阻挡。即使经历了雨帘的洗礼，黑色的车体依旧难掩其璀璨夺目。仅仅是看一眼就知道差距了，真昼的心中充满了感叹，坐这种豪华车的有钱人家少爷和我完全就是两个世界的人吧。

 

和吸血鬼的事一样。

 

即使真昼自认没有兴趣，但不知为何，他的脑中再度浮现出有关吸血鬼的事。

 

走出商业街的热闹与喧哗，寂静的街上被沉沉的夜幕所笼罩，雨后的夜空显得格外深暗，真昼不禁有些发怵。仅仅是一阵微风徐徐刮过的动静都让他的背后一阵发凉，连自己孤单的脚步声此时也显得有些可怕起来。

 

怎么回事，突然变得这么安静了？

 

不安在不断地膨胀，真昼疑神疑鬼地回头瞥了一眼。

 

空荡荡。

 

偌大的街上只剩他一人。

 

这段直达公寓的路是一如既往的冷清，他原本是早已习惯了的，但是……等一下，他不是打算去超市的吗？为什么会不知不觉走上这条路了？

 

咔哒。

 

他的肩膀一颤。

 

万籁俱寂之下，似乎从不远不近的地方传来了某种细微的奇怪声响，在一片漆黑中他什么都看不见。细小的汗珠从后颈渗出，真昼吞咽了一下，决定加快脚步继续向前走，这下子耳边传入的只剩下自己的运动鞋底激烈摩擦潮湿地面的声音了。

 

别胡思乱想。

 

他在心中自言自语着。

 

还有一小段路，还有一点点就要到家了。真是的，为什么街灯偏偏在这种时候坏了啊？！

 

这不是真昼第一次独自走夜路，其实现在甚至还称不上是深夜。但是，这是第一次，他无比地希望有人能陪在他身边。这种想法甫一出现，就给他带来了一种羞耻的软弱感。

 

嗡——

 

手机的突然振动让他差点惊叫出声。

 

手指打颤地取出手机一看，是他的高中好友之一。

 

“原来是虎雪啊……”

 

虎雪是他高中时期的死党之一，另一位与他们的关系都很好的人叫龙征，他们是他从小就认识的好朋友，可以说是青梅竹马一般的存在。而作为清醒的旁观者，他觉得龙征和虎雪两人彼此间的关系要更加亲近一些。此外，在他的印象中自己还有一位好友，不过似乎在他高一时就神秘地转学了。现在他连对方的发色都想不起来，这对于记忆力一向不错的真昼来说倒是一件怪事。

 

看到熟悉的名字，真昼登时松了口气，他开始阅读对方发来的讯息。

 

沙啦沙啦。

 

脚步越来越慢，血色和表情从他的脸上渐渐褪去。

 

虎雪发来的讯息开头是给他的生日祝福，还提到代替龙征也说一声，因为对方现在暂时没法亲自和他说了。他们两人今天中午一起在外面闲逛的时候，龙征遭遇了意外，被街上的暴徒袭击了，就在……站前町。

 

【那个袭击龙征的家伙很恐怖，就像是吸血鬼一样。真昼，你也要小心哦。】

 

瞪大双眼盯着讯息的最后一句话，真昼的双脚一时间仿佛钉在了原地，悬空在屏幕上方的手指战栗不止。

 

不会吧……？难道，新闻里提到的那个大学生受害者，就是龙征吗？！

 

！！！

 

呼吸一窒，身体的本能让他瞬间噤若寒蝉，如被针刺一般的背后寒毛倒竖。

 

他感觉到了，自己的身后有什么东西。

 

不、不会吧，是谁，难道是吸血——

 

下一秒，真昼发现自己被一把拽住后衣领，发出了一声痛叫，巨大的力量将他轻而易举地举起。

 

反应过来时，自己的双脚已经离地，迅速飙升的视野让他的眼前一片眼花缭乱，眼角余光瞥到身后人似乎有着与樱花同色的头发和一双让他心脏发紧的红色眼睛，如同夜色中鬼魅的嗜血者。

 

只来得及瞄上这么一眼，那股强大得不像人类的力量下一刻几乎把他勒得一瞬间差点失去意识。

 

不行，真昼。

 

生存的本能激烈地在他的脑内迸发出微小的火光。

 

不可以失去意识。

 

某个尖锐的东西抵上了他的后颈，比起冰冷的刀刃，那更像是野兽尖锐的獠牙。强烈的生命威胁感让真昼的全身都僵直了，那是镌刻在基因中对于肉食野兽的恐惧。

 

如果在这里束手就擒的话，说不定就再也回不去了。

 

求生的本能在如此地轻声警告。

 

拼尽全力，他开始做出所能做到的一切挣扎。双脚无力地悬空，他只能乱打乱踢，努力想要让自己能回到地面上。他用背包作为武器用力向后撞去，拼命地想要把身后的生物推开自己离得越远越好。

 

这个举动似乎起了一点效果，他的身后传来一声恼怒的闷哼，如同是被从喉咙深处挤出的低沉咆哮。

 

“呀啊啊啊——”

 

下一刻，真昼感觉到自己的双臂被一把捉住，关节被以粗暴的方式强行扭曲，差点脱臼的疼痛让他发出了尖叫。紧接着，他的叫声就戛然而止，脖子倏然被掐紧，张开口却发不出任何声音。在这股压倒性的力量下，真昼处于窒息的边缘。

 

与此同时，那个尖锐的东西开始扎进肌肤娇嫩的后颈。

 

就要这样结束了吗？

 

泪水模糊了视线，他咬紧牙关，奋力地发出最后的求救。

 

啪——

 

突然，些许新鲜的氧气一下子又重新得以涌入喉口，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，模模糊糊地察觉到禁锢在颈部的力量似乎松开了。接着，他发现自己似乎在坠落。条件反射地抱紧自己，侧过身护住关键的部位，一阵天旋地转后，撞击的疼痛让他短暂地昏了过去。

 

恢复意识时，他发现自己似乎是被粗鲁地扔在了冷硬的地上。侧卧着蜷缩起来，他的眼前一片漆黑，一道温暖而黏稠的液体顺着脸颊滑落，鼻腔一阵腥味。头晕目眩，他只想要呕吐。

 

他出血了吗？他会不会得脑震荡了？他快要死了吗？

 

眼冒金星，他现在什么都看不清，也不明白眼下正在发生什么。模糊一片的视线内，他只能看到一团蓝和一团粉白正撕扯在一起，传入耳中的是让他心惊肉跳的金属碰撞声。

 

那到底是什么……是两个人吗？

 

忍不住发出呜咽，他的全身都开始痛了起来，特别是落地时碰撞的手臂和大腿，一片火辣辣的，还有被掐的脖子。他轻声咳了咳，发现自己一时半会儿难以发出正常的声音。脸上混合着汗水、眼泪和鲜血，他颤抖地畏缩着，心有余悸地抱住尚且完好的双臂，一边吸着气，一边向后挪动。

 

离得越远越好，本能让他想要快点离开这个危险的地方，生怕再度卷入危险之中。

 

而他预料之中的新一波攻击迟迟没有到来。

 

某种厚重的东西被捅穿的声音，一声惨烈的闷声痛叫，激烈摩擦地面的脚步声，伴随着啪嗒啪嗒滴落到地面的湿黏声，接着一切都恢复了寂静。

 

怎么回事？结束了？

 

真昼在原地静止不动，惊魂未定地听着自己如同啜泣般的破碎喘息……和另一道若有如无的急促呼吸。

 

等等，另一道？

 

等待了大约十分钟，真昼才得以稍稍冷静下来，缓慢地重新调动起身体的力量。他用力地用手背擦拭了一下双眼，眨了眨眼后，仍然有一道赤色挡住了他的部分视线，让他确定自己的额头真的在流血，但至少他的视野终于变得清晰了一些。

 

如同是一台老旧的电视机终于调到了正确的频率，他隐约看清不远处似乎有一滩蓝色的正面朝下趴着的……人？

 

？！

 

受惊地一缩，他的第一反应是撑起酸疼的四肢，手脚并用地向后退了几寸。在一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳的状态下，真昼对一切都草木皆兵。又过了十分钟，他才意识到对方的状况似乎比他更糟糕，那个人真的全程都一动不动。

 

谨慎地观察了更久，在确定对方真的没有动静后，真昼这才稍稍放心地开始收拾残局。

 

天哪，他的全身都痛死了。但好消息是他还能移动，这说明至少他的骨头没有问题。

 

疼得龇牙咧嘴，真昼撑着打颤的手肘，慢慢地竖起上半身。雨后潮湿的地面让他浑身上下都变得脏兮兮的，衣服和裤子也有些破了，在混乱中掉落的背包和蛋糕盒正横七竖八地躺在不远处。看来店长送给他的生日蛋糕是彻底毁了，从纸盒那破破烂烂的遗迹里他大致可以看出它原来是一块草莓蛋糕。

 

至于寻找飞出去的手机则是另一个重要的任务。他坐在原地，靠着双手在黑暗中像瞎子一样摸索了半天后才找到的，点了开机键后发现奇迹般地居然还能继续使用，只是屏幕上裂了一条缝。

 

扶着灯泡坏掉的街灯，他颤颤巍巍地站起身，大脑也终于迟缓地连上了线。心有余悸地摸上脆弱的后颈，他的指尖触及之处有一对小小的圆形伤口，并不深入，现在已经停止向外淌血。

 

他刚刚被人袭击了，而攻击的发动者很可能是那个传说中的超自然存在：吸血鬼。

 

这太令人不可置信了。

 

同时，不出意外的话，是对面那摊，不，那位倒在地上的人在危急时刻出现，打败了对方，拯救了他。

 

简直是如同虚构小说中的情节。

 

咬牙忍着痛，真昼一步一步磕磕绊绊地来到对方身边，他的身体因疼痛和燃烧的肾上腺素而止不住地颤抖。影影绰绰之中，他隐约看到对方的衣物似乎被某种液体浸染出了深色的痕迹，双手紧握的骨节上也带着……血迹？凑近了看，他才意识到对方衣服上的那些也全都是血。

 

“嗨，你、你还好吗？”

 

鸦雀无声。

 

没有收到回应，真昼紧张地吞咽了一下，不祥的预感在他的心头翻涌。暗暗祈祷着，他慢慢地蹲下身，小心翼翼地伸出手指，想要探一下对方的生命体征。

 

在他即将触碰到对方的前一刻，那个身穿拖着奇怪的长长尾巴外套的人突然动了一下。

 

接着，一道嘶哑而低沉的男声骤然响起，让真昼的心脏倏然一滞。

 

“真是个，麻烦得要死的小鬼啊……”

 

“太好了！你还活着！”

 

“不，快要死了——”

 

拖长了音调的声音气若游丝地飘入耳中，在大脑思考之前，真昼发现自己已经脱口而出。

 

“来，我们快离开这里，你到我家来吧！”

 

“合不来……”

 

 

 

 

 

_你确定要这么让一个危险的陌生人进入你的生活吗？_

_我的答案是 ** **YES****._

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

 

这是真昼几年内第一次发自内心地庆幸徹叔叔不在家。

 

顾不得身上和手上都沾了对方的血，当他拼死拼活地扶着那个比外表看起来要重得多的男人（男孩？谁知道，反正对方看起来比他年长一些）打开公寓的门时，真昼觉得自己浑身上下的骨头都在咯吱作响。

 

“你还好吗？”他搀扶着对方踏上玄关，在用后脚跟踢上门后，有些不安地询问道，“和我说说话，醒一醒？你现在还清醒着吗？”

 

“我很好，但是如果你继续在我耳边唠叨的话，我可能就要昏过去了。”

 

“喂，我这是在关心你！”

 

忍不住抬高了音调，却又不敢提高音量，真昼放任对方继续柔若无骨般把重量都压在他的肩膀上（毕竟这个人看起来真的很虚弱），而他的手臂甚至还小心翼翼地横过对方的后背，扶着他龟速地往客厅那边移动。在他们走过的地板上，留下了一路鲜红的细小血滴。

 

真昼很确定这不是他的血，那么答案就只有一个了。

 

这么大的出血量，这家伙真的没关系吗？虽然看起来是有在慢慢减少的……

 

好不容易来到客厅，真昼把男人安放在沙发上的柔软抱枕上，随后便匆忙地打开灯，向卧室冲去。几秒后，他抱着一只白色的医药箱又再度冲了回来。

 

男人修长的身躯上宽松而凌乱地套着一件浅蓝色的连帽外套，帽子是毛茸茸的黑色猫耳，而外套的后部则拖着许多条长长的奇怪尾巴，这有些奇特的装束唤起了真昼极大的好奇。一在对方的身旁坐下，他的手指就立刻搭上了那件外套的衣领。

 

下一秒，他的手被摁住了。

 

“……不用。”

 

惊讶地抬眼，真昼面前的男人正双眼紧闭地陷在抱枕堆里。对方的身材虽然比他高大，但似乎却莫名地喜欢佝偻着背脊。一头冰蓝色的狭长发丝顺着苍白得毫无血色的脸颊垂落，说实话看起来不太像日本人。几乎快被狭长的刘海所遮蔽的眼睑下有一对深深的黑眼圈，再加上脸颊上残留的方才的战斗所致的擦伤和血迹，破坏了端正的五官带来的整体视觉效果。

 

在灯光下，他这才看清了对方身上染血的现状，是混合着明显是切割伤和撕扯的激烈痕迹。

 

这个人需要帮助。

 

“你需要包扎。”

 

“你顾好自己就行了。”

 

“但是你在流血！”

 

“那不止是我的血。”

 

“诶？”

 

当真昼趁着对方闭眼的机会肆无忌惮地观察他时，眼前的男人突然把双眼半撑开一条缝，两人的目光一时间相交了。触及到那双与那个吸血鬼如出一辙的血色眼眸时，真昼的身体猛地一震，他浑身僵硬，宛如被肉食的猛兽盯上的猎物。

 

对男孩的反应一目了然，男人耸了耸肩，放开了禁锢对方的手。果不其然，眼前的人类不再试图解开他的衣服，而是立刻怯生生地收回了手，连带着向后缩了缩身体。

 

“看来你是终于意识到我的身份了，可真迟钝啊。”

 

“难、难道你也是……”

 

你也是吸血鬼吗？

 

那你为什么要和自己的同类战斗呢？

 

你外套上的血是谁的？是那个吸血鬼的吗？还是你另外杀了什么人吗？

 

怀抱着满肚子的疑问，真昼正迟疑着不敢问出口，对方的话语先行打断了他的思绪。

 

“既然知道了就别再靠近我，我很快就会离开这里。让我安静地休息一会儿，吵死了。”

 

面无表情地冷冷说完，吸血鬼就再度合上双眼不再搭理他。

 

也许是过了三十分钟，也许是过了十五分钟后，也许只有五分钟而已，一晚上接二连三的意外打击让真昼暂时失去了对时间的认知。

 

依言闭上了嘴，他坐在原地一动不动，恍如灵魂出窍地放空了片刻，实则脑中正一团乱麻。在经历了一番激烈的思想斗争后，最终他还是没有起身离开。

 

当真昼鼓起勇气再度开口的一瞬间，吸血鬼在同一时刻睁开了眼睛。

 

“我——”

 

“你怎么还在这里？”

 

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

 

眼前的吸血鬼开始用一种仿佛在看怪物的匪夷所思的目光盯着他。

 

“……我是吸血鬼，你不怕吗？”

 

“不怕，你救了我。”

 

“我没特意想救你，只是顺便罢了。”

 

“但事实是你确实救了我的命。如果你当时没有出现的话，我大概已经死在那里了。”

 

“你就没想过我们也许正是在争夺你这个猎物？而我只是恰好赢了而已。”

 

“哈？！”

 

“不过，那种不要命的麻烦家伙，下次见面我会杀了他。”

 

“什么——”

 

“而你，现在再不逃跑的话，可能会被我吃了哟。”

 

“我——”真昼被噎了一下，一时半会儿说不出话来。当吸血鬼即将打算宣告自己的胜利之时，棕发的大学男孩再度坚定地开口道。

 

“你在说谎，你不会这么做的。如果你想吃了我的话，你当场就会那么做了。”

 

“……”

 

“我没说错吧？”

 

“但我仍然是吸血鬼，你的脑袋没问题吗？”

 

“喂，这么说真没礼貌！我不赞同用一个人，额，或是一只吸血鬼，的身份来定义和评判对方。你虽然是吸血鬼，但这改变不了你救了我的事实，你——等一下，我先介绍一下，我的名字是城田真昼，我该怎么称呼你？一直‘你’啊‘你’地这么叫感觉很不礼貌。”

 

“……不要用任何名字来称呼我。”

 

“诶？”

 

“你承担不起这个后果。”

 

“额，好吧。”

 

把这个当作不小心又无意惹怒对方后收到的威胁，真昼吐了吐舌头噤了声，而他面前的吸血鬼对此也懒得多加解释。

 

现在说得越多，离开的时候就越麻烦。

 

有着黑眼圈的吸血鬼极其符合人设地打了个大大的哈欠，然后沉沉地陷入抱枕堆里环顾了一圈四周。

 

“这里只有你一个人？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“虽然很麻烦，但我还是给你一条忠告。”

 

“什么？”

 

“下次别再这么随随便便地把陌生男人带回家，而且还是在你明显打不过我的情况下，你也太天真了，一点警惕性都没有。”

 

“不，simple点说，在大脑思考之前，身体已经动起来了，我也没办法啊。再加上，我想象不出穿着猫耳外套的人会袭击我什么的……”

 

“确实，谁会要袭击你这种的。”

 

“喂！至少也考虑一下吧？！等等，那样好脏，为什么你在舔自己的伤口？！”

 

“出了这么多血，缺什么补什么。”

 

“……”

 

升起想要扶额的冲动是今晚的第一次，真昼被吸血鬼的逻辑打败的同时，也瞬间明白了自己能做些什么来回报对方。

 

“也就是说，你需要……血吗？我的血？如果你需要的话，我可以——”

 

“不用，我会自己痊愈，只是恢复得慢而已。我很快就会离开，你处理好自己就行了，别再带着一身血腥味在我面前晃悠了，合不来。”

 

“你……”

 

骗人。

 

你明明需要帮助。

 

捂住有些隐隐作痛的手肘，经过对方的提醒，真昼这才想起自己身上的伤还没有包扎。燃烧的肾上腺素减退后，身体的疼痛愈加清晰起来。

 

眼见对方继续像是没有骨头一样瘫在沙发上，甚至还无师自通地不知从哪里摸出了遥控器，自顾自地打开了电视机，而男人脸上的擦伤看起来倒是真的比之前减淡了一些，真昼这才决定先处理完自己后再来搞定固执的对方。

 

回到房间脱下脏兮兮的衣服，真昼细细地洗了脸和手，换上了干净舒适的家居服，打开医药箱开始检查伤口。幸好那些都只是皮外伤而已，他由衷地感谢从小热爱运动的自己。同时，在大学期间，他为了进行义工服务而去参加过有关急救措施的培训。

 

一一地给磨破的手肘、手臂和膝盖处擦了药，在对着镜子给额头上的伤贴上纱布后，真昼松了口气，想到明天是周日真是太好了，正好可以养伤。

 

就在这个时候。

 

叮咚——

 

突然响起的门铃撕破了夜晚的寂静。

 

身边的吸血鬼骤然绷紧，仿佛做好了随时攻击的准备。真昼一把按住对方的手臂，小声地安抚道。

 

“那应该是我的包裹。”话音刚落，他手下触及的肌肉略微放松，而那双红色的眼睛却有些不赞同地投射向他。

 

“告诉我，这么天真单蠢的你到底是怎么安全地活到今天的？”

 

“你说谁单蠢啊？！我可是已经到了能对自己的行为负责的大人年纪了。”

 

“明明还是个小鬼。对了，我口渴了，我要可乐。”

 

“这么看起来到底谁更像是小鬼？！自己动手，你这只懒惰的吸血鬼！”

 

抱着大大的包裹、臂弯里还夹着一罐碳酸饮料回到客厅时，真昼惊讶地发现吸血鬼先生竟换了一个姿势。方才那种全然放松到甚至有些慵懒的坐姿不复存在，现在的对方正微蜷着身体缩在沙发垫里，低垂着头，似乎是想要把自己团起来，就像是猫一样。

 

心中掠过一丝担忧，真昼小心翼翼地靠近，耳中模模糊糊地飘入了一个低声的喃喃自语。

 

****『一切都已经太晚了。』** **

 

太晚了？他说什么太晚了？

 

电视内传出的严肃女声吸引走了男孩的注意力：

 

“前方发来最新消息，奥地利知名钢琴家利希特·杰基尔兰德·轰先生于今晚的演奏会上遭到身份不明人士的攻击，目前已被送往中心医院进行紧急抢救。据警方称以下监控视频拍下的黄黑发青年具有重大作案嫌疑，截至目前，今晚会场内的受害者人数已累计达——”

 

哔——

 

刚看得聚精会神，真昼眼前的屏幕忽闪了一下，出现在眼前的换成了一个欢乐而吵闹的综艺番组，电视内传出了一阵又一阵夸张的大笑声。

 

然而，没有一声能真正地抵达他的心底，抹消掉他心中那一刻产生的惊讶、疑惑和恐惧的寒意。真昼睁大双眼，呆呆地盯着屏幕，接着又回过头，注视着那个默不作声换台的吸血鬼，一时间说不出任何话来。

 

难道是……

 

不，不可能的。

 

直觉告诉他今晚所发生的一切之间也许都有所联系，甚至……也许都是和他眼前的吸血鬼有关，但真昼还是下意识地否认了心底一闪而过的可怕猜测。他在男人的身边重新坐下，将手中的可乐递给此时像是要把自己埋进双膝间的吸血鬼。

 

“给你。”

 

“……”

 

自己的手空举了半天后，对方才终于沉默地接过，整个过程中他始终没有抬起头来。

 

叹了口气，真昼没有多加询问，而是转头去拆叔叔送给他的礼物，咽下心中的五味杂陈。

 

其实，他想问的事有很多，但是现在的他根本没有立场去问吧。即使问了，恐怕他也不会得到除了含糊的敷衍之外的答案，对方的反复无常和偶尔露出的冷漠与残忍也让他不禁有些忐忑，但是……

 

但是，我信任他。

 

虽然我才刚遇到他，但是我却信任他。无论这个人在说着多么冷酷得拒人于千里之外的话，他的行动却是相反的。他始终没有伤害过我，反而一直在帮助我。

 

而且，我还想知道更多有关他的事。

 

因为我知道，他需要帮助。

 

抽开红色的丝带，洁白的礼盒如同绽开的花瓣在真昼的眼前缓缓伸展。只是看了一眼，他就忍不住笑了起来。那是他最喜欢的蛋糕，徹叔叔一直都没有忘记。

 

正当他沉浸于感动之中时，身旁冷不丁地飘来了一个极其煞风景的声音。

 

“唉，为什么不是草莓蛋糕？”

 

“我喜欢香草口味，简单的香草最好了！”

 

“明明草莓才是最好的，还有曲奇和奶油味我也喜欢。”

 

“谁管你，不吃就算了！”

 

“合不来……”

 

虽然小声地抱怨着，但对方还是接过了他递去的蛋糕。

 

看来吸血鬼先生终于恢复成原来的样子了。

 

一边切着蛋糕，真昼一边悄悄地瞄着对方，未曾想到下一秒就正对上那双红得热烈的眼眸。一惊，男孩立刻露骨地移开了视线，眼角的余光注意到对方的目光还停留在他的脸上时，被抓包的尴尬化为了涌上他脸颊的热意。

 

……等一下，为什么我要躲开呢？明明我又没做什么坏事！

 

正懊悔之间，他的耳边听到对方含着蛋糕模模糊糊的声音。

 

“今天是你的生日吗？”

 

“是啊。”

 

“这可真是个糟糕的生日呐。”

 

闻言，真昼顿了顿，不知为何回想起了早上出门遇到猫时还乐观地想着今天是幸运日的自己，还有今晚发生的一切，他小小地叹了口气，这才想起自己连晚饭都没来得及做，幸好有及时出现的可以供两人分享的生日蛋糕。

 

“还好啦，最后总算是有惊无险地结束了就好。”

 

“你还真是心大，我还在这里呢。”

 

“你的事等吃完蛋糕再说。”

 

“哦。”

 

……

 

等等。

 

好像有哪里不对劲。

 

侧过头，真昼注视着身边一脸淡定从容的吸血鬼。

 

为什么这家伙就这么理所当然地在我家看着电视，喝着我的可乐，还分享了我的生日蛋糕？不，或者说，为什么我会主动为这家伙做这些事，还继续放任他更多？

 

仔细想想这样也太奇怪了吧？！

 

“是啊，没错，你就是个奇怪的家伙。”

 

仿佛是看穿了真昼心中迟来的惊涛骇浪，置身事外般的吸血鬼不咸不淡地补刀了一句。

 

“你最没资格说这句话！！！”啪。

 

“嘶——疼，你这个小鬼真是暴力。”

 

“闭嘴乖乖吃你的蛋糕吧，不然我把可乐换成茶了！”

 

“你简直就是恶魔……”

 

天哪，我有多久没有这么大声地说过话了。

 

突如其来的认知让真昼愣了一下，而似乎是碍于他的威慑，吸血鬼揉着被打的额头，小声嘟囔了两句牢骚后终于安分地闭嘴了。

 

这个房间，也很久没有回荡过另一个人的声音了。

 

浓郁的奶油在舌尖融化，真昼因那份甜美露出微笑。

 

与另一个人一起吃东西的感觉，他又有多久没有体会过了呢？

 

一整只蛋糕渐渐地消失在两人的胃里，这个分量意外地正正好好。吃饱喝足后，餍足的暖流涌过全身。一阵安静中，在电视节目嘈杂的背景音乐下，真昼听到那个低低的男声懒懒地开口道。

 

“所以。”

 

“什么？”

 

“你爸妈平时不在家吗？”

 

“我一直是一个人生活的啦。妈妈在我很小的时候就因为意外去世了，叔叔平时要忙着工作，经常出差不在家。”

 

“这样。”

 

“是的。”

 

“……提前声明一下，我不会安慰你，也不会对你说生日快乐，也没有什么礼物给你。”

 

“我本来就没期待过这个！不过你这家伙还真容易让人火大，你的朋友肯定很少吧。”

 

“不需要朋友这种无聊的东西。”

 

什么嘛，原来你也是独自一人。脑中滑过这个想法时，真昼心中刚生出的一丝怜惜立刻被对方的下一句话无情地打破了。

 

“你也是一看就没什么朋友。”

 

“哈？！才怪呢，我可是有很多朋友的！”

 

“像你这种好管闲事的人虽然帮过多少人，但真正能交心的朋友也就一两个吧。”

 

被说中了，正好是两个。

 

但是他是绝对不会遂这家伙的意而承认的！

 

轻咳了一声，真昼决定转移话题。

 

“对了，你恢复得怎么样了？”

 

“快了，我知道你希望我快点走，我也是这么想的。”

 

“喂，我没希望你走！”

 

“……什么？”

 

“什么？不、不是……啊，已经这么晚了？”视线无意间落到钟面上，真昼吃了一惊。夜晚的时间流逝得悄无声息，他完全没有感觉到现在已经来到了平时的睡觉时间，“但是，你怎么还在流血啊？”

 

“哈……真麻烦，和你没关系吧。”

 

“你需要我的帮助！”

 

“你就不怕我在吸血时把你吸干吗？”

 

“唔……要怀疑这个、怀疑那个的实在是太麻烦了，simple点说的话，我还是选择先相信，有什么后果以后再说吧！”

 

“……果然是符合你的思路，我已经懒得吐槽了。哈，我可是已经好几百年没有吸血了。”

 

“几百年？！”

 

“我只是脸长得比较年轻而已。”

 

揶揄的玩笑在空气中消散后，真昼觉得自己此刻听到那个声音听起来竟含着一丝微小的脆弱。

 

“你，相信我吗？”

 

“如果不相信的话也不会让你做这种事了吧。”

 

“……为什么？”

 

“说实话，我自己也不知道……我只是，”有些不知所措地挠了挠脸颊，真昼略带着一丝迷茫地仿佛在自言自语，“好像有一种，我本就应该如此的感觉。”

 

“唉……合不来。”

 

“合得来啊！”

 

条件反射一般，真昼在意识到之前已经自动地扔出了这句顺口得莫名其妙的话语。而从对方那一声轻描淡写的叹息中，他听出了其中隐含的让步之意。他执着地注视着正低头不知在思考些什么的的吸血鬼，片刻后，他最终迎来了一道似乎是下定决心的目光。

 

一时间，他们只是互相看着对方的眼睛。在那双色泽瑰丽得如同红宝石的眼瞳中，真昼深深地看到了自己的影子在渐渐地放大，如此地清晰，却也如此的深邃。

 

仿佛要被吸进去了。

 

他听到对方静静地开口。

 

“喂。”

 

咦，他是什么时候靠近的？

 

“怎、怎么了？”

 

脸好近。

 

这家伙……细看还是算帅哥脸的吧。

 

双颊上不由自主地弥漫起了热意，真昼眨了眨眼，屏息地注视着那张依旧缺乏表情的白皙脸庞，近在咫尺的距离使得他的本能敲响了警钟，正微弱地警告着他退后，但他的身体却仿佛不再属于自己，动弹不得分毫。

 

“闭上眼睛。”

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“闭上眼睛。”

 

低沉的声线仿佛蕴藏着某种魔力，真昼发现自己像是受到蛊惑一般乖乖地合上双眼。冰凉的指腹轻轻地抵上他的下颌，他顺从地任凭对方摆布，向一边侧过脸，露出毫无防备的脖颈。一道温热的呼吸触上脸颊时，真昼本能地瑟缩了一下，那一小块皮肤隐隐开始有些发热。

 

果然是脖子吗？

 

即使失去了视觉，真昼依然能清晰地感觉到对方的脸此时距离他仅剩微毫的距离，几根软软的发丝摩挲着他的脸颊，有些痒痒的。这是他第一次与别人靠得这么近，不禁脸颊发烫被搅得心神不宁。从对方身上隐隐传来的某种混合着血液与金属的粗粝气味，掺杂着浓浓的香草奶油的甜香，带给他一种奇妙的微醺感，心跳加速的胸膛内仿佛有一头小动物在撞来撞去。雪上加霜的是，在对方移动的间隙，那道轻柔的呼吸偶尔会不小心擦过真昼的唇角，莫名地引得他口干舌燥。

 

就像是要接吻一样。

 

脑中腾地冒出这个荒谬的想法时，他的心脏愈加剧烈地悸动起来。作为一个从未接触过恋爱的百分百天然新手，真昼还保留着他的初吻，而这份青涩的幻想时常会让他感到害羞不已。

 

对方的鼻尖和嘴唇碰触到颈侧，那软热的触感让他下意识地呼吸一窒，而这只是个开始而已，那只吸血鬼埋在他的颈间，有时像动物一样轻轻地嗅闻，有时则会在几处浅浅地落下几个小小的轻啄和舔舐，仿佛是在悠闲地寻找最合心意的下嘴处，同时又像是被诱惑了一般，正隔着一层薄薄的肌肤品尝起那搏动的血液所散发出的诱人芬芳。

 

这太折磨人了。

 

不自觉地咬牙，真昼强自忍受着这种甜蜜的骚扰，身体却不由自主地微微颤抖起来，身处于黑暗之中的现状更加剧了他的焦躁。紧张地吞咽了一下，他舔了舔微张的嘴唇，几乎想要开口催促对方，但又觉得这么说出口有些奇怪的羞耻。见鬼的，他的脸现在肯定红透了。

 

耳畔传来了一声低低的轻笑，让他的腰不禁跟着颤了一下，而对方接下来的话让他差点跳起来。

 

“你以为我会吻你吗？”

 

“什么——呜！”

 

就在放松警惕的一瞬间，针刺般灼热的疼痛扎进颈间单薄的皮肤，真昼浑身一僵，战栗的疼痛从他的背脊一路游走，唤醒了全身的触觉。

 

好疼！

 

尖锐的齿尖嵌进皮肤内，细小的温热血珠溢出时，他的身体战战兢兢地扭动起来，虽然这在吸血鬼的压制下徒劳无用。一双修长的手臂正紧紧地箍在他的背后，用着几乎是会在他的身体表面留下淤青的力度，仿佛对方是在害怕只要一松手真昼就会逃开一样。

 

很显然，这家伙的行为要比他的言语所表现出的要急切得多，疼痛缓解几分后，真昼意识到了这一点。而他所能做的，也只有安抚般地主动把双手抚上对方的肩膀，暗示着承诺与保证。

 

禁锢在他身上的那股力量稍稍减弱了一点，而那双手臂也缓缓下滑到他的腰间，圈住。

 

一动不动地陷在那个宽阔的臂弯中，真昼紧闭双眼，缓慢地调整着吐息，模模糊糊地感觉到自己的血液正在离开身体。这种感觉很鲜明，人类哪怕只是失了一点点血也会感到一阵发冷。

 

黏腻的声响刺激着他的耳廓，真昼能感觉到对方正在他的身体上急切地啜饮与吞咽，充满了渴求与沉醉，从那双不自觉地沿着他的身体轻柔抚摩的手可以判断出，而那也带给了他一丝被安抚与取悦的快意。

 

不禁小声地发出呻吟，真昼难耐地咬住下唇。在这个过程中，连最微弱的疼痛也最终消失了，逐渐化为一阵迷雾笼罩着他的大脑。整具身躯都开始变得轻飘飘的，每一寸皮肤都渴望着被触摸与安抚，两道激昂的心跳声在他的鼓膜内共鸣奏响。

 

不知不觉，他浑身脱力，软绵绵的四肢丧失任何反抗能力，依旧听话地没有睁开眼睛，他只是下意识地紧紧攀附住压在自己身上的吸血鬼，口中流淌出一些梦呓般的绵软音调。

 

接着，他感觉到似乎有一只宽大的手压在他的头上，轻轻地抚摸了一下。

 

最后，一切声音都烟消云散了。身体很轻，真昼只感到迷迷糊糊与昏昏欲睡。疼痛的根源早已从体表抽离，一个软软的热源正在轻轻地舔弄着他的脖颈。这种感觉过于奇妙，甚至带来了一丝甘甜的酥麻。

 

这是在……帮他止血吗？

 

真昼恍恍惚惚地察觉到自己正被人慢慢地放平在沙发上。迷蒙的视野中，浅蓝色的头发和苍白的肌肤影影绰绰地悬在他的上方，然后似乎开始离他越来越遥远。

 

不要。

 

伸出手胡乱地一把拽住了什么（似乎是布料？），意识模糊的情况下，真昼努力地望向那张熟悉又陌生的脸庞。想要开口说话，他的舌头却像是重得抬不起来。张开嘴，也只是含糊地嘟囔。也许他只是徒劳地吞入了空气，其实什么声音都没发出来？

 

“傻瓜，我再多要一点的话你会晕过去的。”

 

从获得了对方的回答这一点来看，真昼可以确定自己刚才大概是成功地发出了一点声音。脑子像是被黏住了，思考成为一件几乎难以达成的任务，但他拼劲了全力。

 

“你要走了吗？”

 

而这次得到的回应是沉默。

 

真昼抓住对方外套下摆的手指收紧了。

 

片刻的沉寂后，他隐隐约约地听到面前的男人似乎叹了口气。

 

“我会留在这里，只有今晚。”

 

“唔嗯……”

 

一松懈就连一根手指都快抬不起来了，真昼咕哝着发出无力的回应。就像是刚参加了某种剧烈的运动，他的体力似乎被消耗殆尽，困意正渐渐地掌控他的大脑。

 

但是，有一句话，无论如何，他一定想要向对方传达到。

 

“一切都……不会太晚了的。”

 

“一定是，来得及的……”

 

……

 

说完后很久，真昼遇到的依然是一片寂静。也许他最终还是没能来得及将刚才深埋在心底的话语传达到那个人心中。

 

太可惜了。

 

如果能再给我一次机会……

 

坠入美妙的安眠前，他的耳朵飘忽地捕捉到一个也许是幻觉中的声音，那是仿佛来自于遥远的天堂一般的缥缈与虚幻。

 

 

 

“生日快乐，真昼。”

 

 

 

他的意识熄灭了。

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“？”

 

下一次醒来时，真昼发现自己正仰面平躺在床上，沐浴在自敞开的窗帘间倾泻而入的阳光之中，在飞扬在空气中肉眼可见的尘埃里迷糊地眨着眼。

 

他是热爱阳光没错，但是此刻这种美好让他产生了一种虚幻的恍若隔世感。

 

费力地撑起上半身，他依旧感到浑身酸痛。

 

我怎么会在床上？

 

昨天的一切，难道只是一个梦而已吗？

 

不可能的！

 

手忙脚乱地摸出手机，真昼检查了一下日期：7月8日，确实是他生日后的一天。随后，他立刻被已临近中午的时间吓了一大跳。天哪，他已经有多少年没有一下子睡到这个点了？！

 

跳下床，真昼不顾自己还光着脚，啪嗒啪嗒地跑进窗明几净的客厅，接着是同样干净整洁的厨房和浴室。

 

没有，没有，没有。

 

怀抱着自己也不明白的期待，他把家中全部都走了一圈，结果都是空空如也。一切都寂静无声，这个房子里只有他一人的存在，和过去的每一天一模一样。

 

唯有手机屏幕上裂开的细缝和还在隐隐作痛的身体，提醒着他这一切的真实。

 

来到沙发前，出现在眼前的场面让真昼停下了脚步，沙发上一片狼藉甚至还残留着血迹的惨状使得昨日的种种记忆更多地涌回了他逐渐清醒的大脑。没有收拾的蛋糕盒和餐具还散落在桌上，空空的易拉罐倒在一边，地板上的小小血迹昭示着对方曾经行进过的路径。

 

地板和沙发套算是毁了，他需要好好地清理一下。但是这些都不是重要的，最重要的是……

 

“梦”中最神奇的那部分，那个人，现在在哪里呢？难道，他就这样离开了吗……

 

双腿一时有些脱力，真昼一下子跌落在沙发上，发了一会儿呆后，缓缓地抬手摸了摸自己的颈间。那里也已经神奇地愈合了，如今只剩下小小的凹凸不平的伤口。但是很快，就连这么一点微小的痕迹也会消失得干干净净吧，如同从一开始就什么都没有发生过。

 

如同那个人从未出现过。

 

也许，我们再也不会见面了吧。

 

心脏突然揪紧，真昼狼狈地揉了揉眼睛，想要压下眼中突然汹涌泛起的湿意。

 

不要……

 

明明只有一个夜晚而已，他也不懂这是为什么，但是他可以确定的是，此刻正有一个强烈的念头浮上心头，而且正越来越清晰。

 

不想让他离开。

 

出于我也不明白的原因，我不想让他离开。

 

此刻的他无意于去探究其中的缘由，只因他产生了一种感觉，一种无比坚定的直觉：如果和那个人在一起的话，他就一定能寻找到许多从前的他不可能获得的答案。不需要任何理由，也不需要任何证据来印证这一点。也许在那个人出现的时候，他就知道了，仿佛是一种与生俱来的直觉，就是这么简单。

 

那家伙，明明那么懒惰散漫，即使是关心也不会说一些讨人喜欢的话，但那双缺乏情感起伏的眼睛里却时不时会闪过一丝饱经沧桑的阴霾与悲伤。明明是火焰一样的颜色，却莫名给人一种冷漠梳理的感觉，是与他的外套的蓝色一样的冷色调。

 

从把袭击他的吸血鬼赶走的这件事上，他意识到对方有着不弱的实力。但是，那家伙却莫名给了他一种强大而脆弱的感觉，让他忍不住想要帮助他，想要知道更多有关他的事。

 

『一切都已经太晚了。』

 

真昼发现自己不想要让他再露出那样的表情。

 

他的伤一定还没有完全好吧？接下来他会去哪里呢？

 

我好想，再见你一次……

 

真昼捂住有些发疼的胸口，这种感觉对他而言并非第一次，仿佛是弄丢了什么重要的东西一样。他忍不住想起了几年前消失无踪的那只捡来的小猫。

 

此刻，这间熟悉无比的公寓，此刻看起来是如此的宽阔而空旷。

 

拿起身旁的一个抱枕，他想要寻求温暖一般紧紧地抱在怀中时，眼角余光内有一件色彩熟悉的物件无声地掉落在地板上。

 

这、这个是……！

 

捡起那件似乎是被主人遗忘了的外套，真昼仔细地上下审视着。他的指尖沿着布料的表面滑过，触感光滑而厚实，猫耳帽子的绒毛也果然是软绵绵的。外套的手臂部分上有着一个罗马数字的1，让他倍感好奇。虽然是冷色调，但实际接触后他才发现，这件外套比表面看起来要柔软和温暖很多，和他的主人很相似……

 

咔嚓。

 

远远的，玄关处传来了可疑的轻微动静。

 

猛然抬起头，总算是被昨晚培养出了警戒心的真昼刹那间放下外套，从沙发上一跃而起。

 

怎么回事？这个声音，好像是开门的声音？

 

随手抄起角落里的扫把，紧握在手中，真昼慢慢地靠近走廊。

 

除了我和叔叔以外，没有人会有公寓的钥匙。所以，是小偷吗？！

 

靠近客厅与走廊接壤的门口，真昼深呼吸了一次，鼓起勇气地悄悄探出半个头望向玄关。

 

出现在眼前的场景让他骤然松懈。

 

那是一只猫，一只非常眼熟的小黑猫（虽然大概所有的黑猫在他的眼中都长得一模一样）。它正用小小的粉色爪垫把门推开一条缝，慢吞吞地钻了进来，末了抬起后腿把门合拢，将耀眼的阳光关在了外面。

 

太好了，不是什么坏人登堂入室，只是一只猫而已。

 

虽然至于野猫为什么能轻而易举地打开他家的门这一点，真昼暂时还没想起来，他只是松了口气，从门后大大方方地走出来，和刚踏上他家玄关的猫面对面眼对眼。

 

然后，他看到了一双令人思念的红色眼睛。

 

pufu——

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

有没有人能来告诉一下真昼，在他的眼前刚才发生了什么？

 

首先，他亲眼看着一只眼熟无比的黑猫从容不迫地打开他家的门，悠闲地像是走进了自己家。接着，一阵白雾后，那只黑猫在他的眼前活生生地变成了一个男人，还和昨晚他刚带回家的吸血鬼长得一模一样。

 

真昼以为自己会混乱，会怀疑自我，会崩溃，会尖叫，会大声质问。

 

然而，这些全部都没有发生。

 

从昨天傍晚到现在，太多的超自然事件毫无预兆地发生在他原本正常并且本该将一直正常下去的生活中。过多翻天覆地的变化，过大碎裂常识的信息量，让真昼被冲击得几乎有些麻木了。也许，从他发现吸血鬼是真实存在着的这一事实后，这个世界就已经疯了吧，曾经的平凡与普通早已一去不复返。和这些相比，吸血鬼会变成猫这件事也没什么可奇怪的了。

 

至少，对方看起来比昨晚要精神多了，伤差不多都痊愈了吧。

 

仿佛灵魂出窍，真昼一动不动死死地盯着眼前的男人，而那双红色的眼睛也静静地凝视着他。对峙了片刻后，他听到自己用死一般平静的声音开口了。

 

“所以，你就是昨天的那只黑猫吗？”

 

“是。”

 

“……”

 

真昼无言地注视着对方，眼前人干脆承认的语气是一如既往的平淡，仿佛只是在谈论着今天的天气，仿佛昨天晚上他们再度相遇时他懒到一点也没有提起这件事是再正常不过的。

 

“对了，还有。”

 

“还有？”

 

“几年前你把我捡起来过一次，吧。”

 

“……”

 

“还有，我忘了我的外套。”

 

“……”

 

“喂，你还在这里吗？”

 

“你昨晚是不是叫了我的名字？”

 

“……是你的错觉。”

 

“才怪！我最后听到你叫我‘真昼’了！”

 

“啧。”

 

“喂，那副嫌弃麻烦的表情是怎么回事啦！既然我们不是第一次见面，为什么从一开始不告诉我那些？！还有你的外套，我已经放到洗衣机里洗了！”

 

“合不来啊……”

 

在强撑着撒了不擅长的谎后，真昼看到吸血鬼很烦恼似的叹了口气，对方在玄关处脱下黑色的长靴，继续习惯性地微弓着背，慢悠悠地朝他走来，而后直接擦过他的肩膀走进了客厅。

 

来不及拦住对方，真昼紧张地不敢回头，而那个人的脚步也一时停在原地。一定是看到了自己的外套正安然无恙地躺在沙发上，接着立刻就明白过来真昼是在撒谎吧。握拳的手心冒出了汗水，真昼微微缩起肩膀，不敢回头去面对那个人可能出现的反应。

 

一定会觉得他很奇怪吧？会讨厌他吗？

 

他会立刻离开这里吗？

 

最后，对方没有对此做出任何评论，真昼似乎听到对方再度发出了一声微不可闻的叹息。

 

“外套被洗掉了的话，我只能继续待在这里了，真昼。”

 

“……诶？”怎么回事？他是没看到吗？

 

“不可以吗？”

 

你的回答会决定接下来的一切。

 

被呼唤名字的男孩背对着吸血鬼在原地站了一会儿，而后抬起手臂在眼前狠狠地擦了一把后，笑着转过身。

 

“可以啊，欢迎回来。对了，我可以叫你‘Kuro’（小黑）吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

城田真昼度过了格外漫长的一天，经历了一个超自然的生日。工作场所附近发生了吸血鬼出没的事件，后来得知那个受害者是自己的好友，而走在回家的路上时自己也被吸血鬼袭击了，幸运的是被另一个吸血鬼搭救。带这个吸血鬼回家，还主动地被吸血。

 

而现在，他正在考虑着与吸血鬼先生共同生活的事。

 

但是，大概也不赖。

 

在这个生日里，他获得了一只猫。

 

同时，也不止拥有了一只猫。

 

一成不变的过去已被打碎，一个全新的世界在他的眼前缓缓展开。

 

叮铃——

 

擦肩而过的那个时候，真昼似乎从小黑的身上听到了某个熟悉的清脆声响。

 

时间的齿轮，重新开始转动。

 

 

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

“真昼，如果你当时想要我吻你的话，你可以直接说出来，我会考虑的。”

 

“才怪！///”

 

“和口是心非合不来呢。”

 

“啰嗦！”

 

 

 

真的End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了。
> 
> 原意是想写一个相遇太晚的故事。两人都变得更暗了一些，很多的不幸都已发生，但是终究我还是与你相遇了，所以也许我们可以相互取暖，也许还能来得及去改变些什么。写了这么一个不同的相遇开头玩玩，变动原作的时间线和在文里暗示性地cue到原作的大家们的过程让人非常开心。原作的吸血从来不吸脖子，换到平行世界想让他们尝试一下。w
> 
> 大家千万不要学习小黑这种蹩脚得不得了的借口和真昼这种极度容易被戳穿的扯谎，除非你很确定对方爱你会陪你这么玩。（
> 
> 在完结的最后再一次祝mahimahi生日快乐！最近的你在原作连载中很帅哦！♡


End file.
